Les années Jédusor
by Diamsky
Summary: Isabella vient de France et est nouvelle à Poudlard et arrive en cinquième année. Elle va vite faire la connaissance d'un certain Tom Jédusor, va t'elle le changer? ... /Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling où m'appartiennent./
1. Chapter 1

Isabella venait d'arriver a King's Cross et se demandait où pouvait bien être le quai 9 ¾. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait reçu aucune indication sur la façon d'accéder à sa nouvelle école, et puis, étant la première de la famille à y aller, elle allait devoir se débrouiller toute seule. Tout était nouveau pour elle, pas seulement l'école, mais aussi le pays, la langue, les gens et les coutumes.

En France où elle avait grandi, la haine que les Sangs-Purs avaient pour les moldus ou les Sangs-mêlés n'était pas aussi marquée, bien qu'il existait une forme de mépris. Les coutumes de ces Sangs-Purs étaient aussi nouvelle, elle n'était pas habituée a une vision si patriarcale des choses, et d'ailleurs, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. Elle avait 15 ans et commençait à s'affirmer, et elle avait décidé que cette nouvelle année loin de Beaux Bâtons allait être aussi riche que les précédentes.

Elle avait l'air déboussolée, au milieu de ces moldus pressés. Elle vît soudain une famille, passer a travers un mur de la gare, une fois la surprise passée, elle en déduisit qu'ils se rendaient, comme elle, a Poudlard. Elle prit son courage à deux mains, et s'élança à son tour à travers les briques.

Elle se retrouva au milieu d'une foule bruyante et dissipée, elle ne supportait pas cette effervescence de bruits. Elle distinguait les familles se séparant, les premières années à la fois effrayés et excités, et les plus âgés, heureux de retrouver leurs amis. Sa mère lui ayant dit au revoir à l'entrée de gare, elle n'avait aucun adieu à faire, et monta d'un pas qu'elle voulait assuré dans le train.

Une fois ses bagages déposés, elle entra dans un compartiment vide et s'assit près de la fenêtre. Rapidement, le train se rempli et elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester seule pendant le voyage.

Une fille brune, assez petite et menue, avec de jolis yeux noisette monta dans son compartiment. Comme elle s'avançait vers elle, Isabella se leva, et lui serra la main. Elle remarqua aussitôt la bonne humeur rayonnante de cette fille qui avait environ son âge. Elle se présenta aussitôt :

» -Salut ! Je m'appelle Virginia Fletcher, cinquième année de Serdaigle, je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir jamais vu à Poudlard , dit-elle avec entrain

-Bonjour, je suis Isabella Stein, je suis en cinquième année également, et il est normal que tu ne m'as jamais vu car je suis nouvelle

-Oh, je vois, pas trop stressée j'espère, dit-elle, amusée

-Un peu mais je pense que je vais me plaire a Poudlard, j'étais a Beaux Bâtons avant

-D'où ton accent français

Isabella sourit à cette remarque, et chacune s'assirent de leur côté. Elles parlèrent quelques temps de banalités et firent un peu connaissance avant que le train parte. Virginia était vraiment une fille sympa, peut être une future amie, c'était le genre de fille qui mettait toujours à l'aise. Elle lui expliqua brièvement le fonctionnement de Poudlard et leurs maisons. Elle lui précisa que Serpentard était la plus élitiste et qu'il valait mieux être Sang-Pur, si elle voulait être acceptée.

« -Je suis Sang-Pur, mais je n'aime pas cette haine des Sang-mêlé ou nés moldus

Virginia resta bouche-bée devant cette réponse

\- Tu veux dire que… Tu es une Sang-Pur et que ça ne te dérange pas de parler avec une née moldue comme moi ?!

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème

\- Décidément, on va bien s'entendre toutes les deux, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Alors que le train allait démarrer, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau...


	2. Chapter 2

Un jeune homme pénétra dans le compartiment. Il avait l'air hautain, et fort désagréable. Mais qu'il était attirant ! Il était beau bien sûr, mais encore plus, il était magnétique. Il se dégageait de lui une forte aura, un charisme fou. Son visage était angélique, ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux, un ciel de nuit tombée.

Il s'avança alors et lâcha d'un ton las «Il semble que je vais devoir passer le voyage en compagnie d'une Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Et à la grande surprise d'Isabella, Virginia ne broncha pas. Était-ce donc normal, cette sorte de hiérarchie du sang ici ?

Elle avait envie de donner une énorme gifle à ce merdeux mais se retint, ne voulant pas provoquer un scandale dès son premier jour. Semblant enfin remarquer sa présence, le garçon se retourna vers elle et arqua un sourcil

« -Nouvelle à ce que je vois

-Hm

-Et loquace en plus, à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-Isabella Stein

-Sang ?

-Est-ce si important ici ?

Il ricana

-C'est capital

-Sang Pur

Il s'avança pour lui serrer la main. Elle s'avança pour lui serrer en retour.

« Je suis Tom Jedusor, Serpentard, Sang-mêlé »

Ils s'assirent et passèrent le voyage dans un silence de plomb

Une fois le train arrêté, ils prirent leurs bagages et descendirent. Isabella suivait Virginia qui monta dans une calèche. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle prit le temps d'observer le paysage. Elle leva les yeux et découvrit l'imposant château. Il était magnifique, bien plus grand qu'elle ne le pensait, et les environs étaient idylliques.

Une fois arrivée devant la grande porte, elle entra, suivant Fletcher. Elles posèrent leurs bagages et se dirigèrent directement vers la Grande Salle. C'était impressionnant, elle n'avait jamais vu un plafond magique aussi grand. Ne sachant pas vers quelle table aller, elle s'orienta vers les premières années, aussi éberlués qu'elle.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le directeur s'avança vers l'estrade et prononça son discours :

« Bienvenue à Poudlard pour cette nouvelle année. Je suis le professeur Dippet. Je souhaite la bienvenue aux premières années et salue les autres. J'espère que cette année sera fructueuse pour vous, autant scolairement que socialement. J'en profite pour vous rappeler les règles : pas de magie dans les couloirs et je le répète, la forêt interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, IN-TER-DITE.*bla bla bla, elle n'écouta pas la moitié du discours* Vous irez chercher vos bagages avant de rentrer dans vos salles communes et votre emploi du temps vous sera distribué demain matin avant 8 heure, heure où commencent les cours.

Bien, maintenant nous allons procéder à la cérémonie de répartition. Nous accueillons cette année une nouvelle élève en cinquième année, venant de Beaux Bâtons. Elle sera donc la première à passer sous le choixpeau.

Je vous prie de venir, Mademoiselle Stein. »


	3. Chapter 3

Isabella s'avança, la boule au ventre, sentant que tous les regards étaient désormais posés sur elle. Elle qui voulait faire une rentrée discrète, ce fut une grande réussite…

Elle prit place sous le choixpeau magique.

«Une nouvelle en cinquième année, comme c'est curieux !, s'exclama le bout de tissu, A vrai dire, j'hésite, vous semblez être très intelligente et avoir un désir profond d'apprendre. Mais il semblerait également que vous soyez rusée et ambitieuse. Oui, vous avez envie de pouvoir. Bien c'est décidé

Ce sera SERPENTARD ! »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit à la table des verts et argents, et elle s'avança fébrilement. Sérieusement ? Serpentard ? Elle ? C'était la dernière maison dans laquelle elle souhaitait se retrouver, après la description que lui en avait fait Virginia. Et puis sa rencontre avec Jédusor n'avait pas arrangée les choses. Mais bon, elle allait devoir faire avec. Elle s'installa à côté d'une fille qui s'était décalée pour lui laisser une place. Elle n'écouta pas le reste de la cérémonie. Au moment du repas, elle commença à entamer la conversation avec cette fille. Elle était comme elle en cinquième année et se nommait Cedrella Black. Elle était une Sang-Pur, et évidement aristocrate, mais Isabella sentait qu'une fois la superficialité dépassée, elle pourrait trouver une bonne amie en la personne de Cedrella.

Une fois le repas terminé, la toute nouvelle Serpentard alla chercher ses bagages mais une main s'abattit sur ses épaules, elle se retourna et découvrit son très cher ami Jédusor. Sans qu'elle n'ait le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, il la tira vers un coin plus calme. Une fois arrêtés elle prit la parole :

« - Non mais qu'est ce que tu es en train de faire, au juste ?

\- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, Stein. Je fais cela car je suis le préfet de Serpentard et notre directeur de maison m'a expressément demandé de te briefer.

\- Me briefer sur quoi ? Je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule, merci.

\- Te briefer sur le comportement que tu te dois d'adopter. Les Serpentards ne te laisseront pas le temps de d'adapter, nous ne sommes pas « chaleureux » alors Slughorn m'a demandé à ce que je te mette au point. Méfie toi de tout le monde ici, les autres maisons ne nous aiment pas, et les Serpentards n'ont pas vraiment l'esprit familial, alors fais attention à ton entourage. Tu dois savoir que tu ne dois pas t'enticher de Sang-de-Bourbe sous peine d'être reniée par ta maison. Maintenant, suis les autres, tais-toi, observe et fais comme tout le monde. Incrustes toi dans un groupe de Sang-Purs et tout se passera bien.

\- Ca marche par sorte de hiérarchie ?

\- Exactement. Tu as de la chance, tu échappe aux guerres de familles car tu es étrangère tout en étant Sang-Pur. Tires en profit. Et rappelle toi surtout de ne _jamais_ baisser ta garde, ne fais confiance à personne »

Sur ce, il la reprit par le bras et la poussa vers le flot de Serpentards et s'en alla de son côté. Elle prit ses bagages, et suivit les autres, comme il le lui avait dit. Elle s'était peut-être trompée sur son compte. Elle ne compta plus le nombre d'escaliers descendus avant de s'arrêter. Elle entra dans la salle commune et s'arrêta pour regarder la décoration. Le moins que l'on pouvait dire était que c'était sombre. La pièce baignait dans une lumière verte et les fenêtres donnaient sur le lac qu'elle avait aperçu quelques temps avant. Il y avait quelques tables accompagnées de chaises et une grande cheminée devant laquelle étaient disposés nombres de sofas verts et argent. Des teintures aux couleurs de la maison « égaillaient » les murs de pierre grise. Elle repéra rapidement Cedrella qui lui adressait un discret signe de la main. Elle la rejoignit et Jédusor, qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce, prit la parole :

« Bienvenue aux premières années et bonsoir aux autres. Je suis Tom Jédusor, votre préfet. Je vous serais gré de respecter du mieux que vous pouvez le règlement et ainsi gagner des points, tout en faisait honneur à la maison du grand Salazar Serpentard. Malheureusement, notre directeur de maison n'a pas pu se joindre à nous ce soir, donc c'est à moi qu'il incombe de vous expliquer certaines choses.

La maison Serpentard est la plus noble des maisons, de fait, lorsque vous vous trouverez à l'extérieur de cette salle, je vous prie de ne pas vous mélanger aux autres maisons. Vous devez donner l'exemple et avoir d'excellents résultats. N'oubliez pas que pour être digne de cette prestigieuse maison, il vous faudra ne pas côtoyer les nés-moldu.

Concernant les dortoirs, les votre sont à droite mesdemoiselles, et les votre à gauches, messieurs. Si vous rencontrez le moindre souci, veuillez vous adressez à moi directement où au professeur Slughorn. Le levé est à 7 heures et le couvre feu est à 22 heures, et croyez-moi, je veillerais à ce qu'il soit respecté.

Sur ce, agréable soirée. »

Après ceci, Cedrella et Isabella se dirigèrent vers les dortoirs, défirent leurs bagages et se couchèrent aussitôt, la journée fut épuisante.


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain matin, elles se réveillèrent plus tôt que l'heure limite du levé, pour avoir le temps de s'acclimater. Avec tout ça, elle n'avait pas pris le temps de se présenter à ses autres camarades de chambres, mais cela allait attendre le soir car visiblement elles étaient déjà parties. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et prit sa douche. Elle prit ses habits et se rendit compte d'à quel point ils étaient différents de ceux de Beaux Bâtons, même si elle aimait beaucoup le style de ceux-ci.

Une fois préparée, elle attendit Cedrella et elles se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Elle était bondée, tout le monde attendait son emploi du temps. Elles eurent le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner, elle aimait manger léger le matin.

En tournant la tête elle vît Virginia à qui elle adressa un grand sourire après avoir accroché son regard. Elle lui répondit par un grand geste de la main accompagné d'un large sourire. Isabella était rassurée, elle pensait que sa répartition à Serpentard aurait changé ses relations avec la Serdaigle mais de toute évidence elle avait dépassé cette guerre de maison.

En regardant en face d'elle, elle aperçu Jédusor qui lui lançait des regards. Lui par contre ne devait pas apprécier qu'elle soit amie avec une « Sang-de-Bourbe » comme il dit. Il devait encore moins apprécier le fait qu'elle ne l'eu pas écouté et obéit. Vu le personnage, ça ne l'étonna qu'à moitié. Elle le défia du regard et le gratifia d'un énorme sourire, certaine que ça allait l'énerver. Et c'est ce qu'il se passa. Son regard se fît encore plus noir qu'il ne l'était. Elle se jouait de lui et il le voyait.

Tout à coup, il se leva et rejoint le directeur de maison, comme les autres préfets. Slughorn lui distribua une pile de papiers. Il passa alors derrière chaque élève pour leur distribuer leur emploi du temps. Quand ce fut le tour d'Isabella, il se pencha et lui glissa discrètement à l'oreille : « Tu apprendras avec le temps qu'il ne vaut mieux pas me chercher, sous peine d'en subir les conséquences. » Le ton avec le quel il lâcha ça la fît frissonner. Il était menaçant et elle avait compris que ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air. Une fois que tous les emplois du temps furent distribués, il était l'heure d'aller en cours. Elle avait Métamorphoses avec les Serdaigles. Super, elle allait peut être pouvoir se mettre à côté de Virginia. Elle entra en salle de cours parmi les derniers et alla directement vers la Serdaigle. Alors qu'elle marchait, une main prit son bras et la tira sur le côté. Elle s'asseyait sur la chaise par reflexe et se rendit compte que cette main appartenait à Jédusor. Allait-il la lâcher un jour ? Il lui parla sans la regarder :

« -Tu pensais vraiment que tu allait te mélanger avec une autre maison, avec une Sang-de-Bourbe de surcroît ?

\- A vrai dire… Oui, oui je pensais que j'avais le droit de m'asseoir avec qui je le désirais

\- Et bien désolé de te décevoir mais non, tu ne peux pas t'asseoir avec qui tu veux. J'ai été bien gentil de te conseiller, mais je n'aurais pas la patience de le faire une seconde fois. Alors maintenant tu m'écoutes et tu fais ce que je te dis. Tu te fonds dans la masse. C'est tout. Serpentard n'est pas une maison dans laquelle nous avons le choix de nos actions au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris ! »

Isabella était sidérée. Pas le choix ? Mais elle était libre ! S'il croyait qu'elle allait se laisser faire ! Bon peut être qu'il valait mieux qu'elle se fasse discrète au début. Alors elle acquiesça docilement

« - Bien, je tacherais de ne plus me faire remarquer

-Très bien. Mais je garderais un œil sur toi. Fais attention, Stein »

Le cours se passa bien. Elle aimait la façon d'enseigner du professeur Dumbledore, il semblait juste et sage. Et puis il était attachant, il faisait un peu grand-père. Même si elle le connaissait à peine elle sentait qu'il était quelqu'un de confiance. Elle savait qu'en cas de gros problème elle se tournerait vers lui, et non pas vers son cher préfet. En pensant à lui, elle se dit que Jédusor la troublait. D'un côté il l'agaçait au plus haut point, mais de l'autre il piquait sa curiosité.

En suivant, elle avait Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec les Poufsouffle cette fois-ci. Et elle pût enfin se mettre avec la personne de son choix. Elle se dirigea vers Cedrella et elles passèrent le cours en silence. Ces enseignements étaient dispensés par le Professeur Têtenjoy et la Défense contre les Forces du Mal était sa matière préférée. Elle a toujours été fascinée par la magie noire et a toujours réussi a se procurer de la documentation là-dessus, même si il lui arrivait d'avoir des livres qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le droit de lire. Elle aimait cette magie car elle était la plus puissante même si elle ne cautionnait pas son utilisation qui visait à tuer des moldus innocents.

Une fois le cours terminé, Cedrella et elle prirent la direction de la Grande Salle pour manger, elles s'assirent avec les amis de Cedrella et parlèrent de la rentrée. Elle rencontra Magus Malefoy, petit frère d'Abraxas, Rebecca Lestrange et Walburga Black. Ils étaient bien évidement tous des Sang-Purs, des vrais, de grandes familles sorcières mais leur présence n'était pas si désagréable que ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

Une fois le repas terminé. Ils prirent la direction de leur prochain cours. Sur le chemin, Cedralla lui demanda :

« - Pourquoi Jédusor t'a-t-il parlé ? Il n'est pas du genre sociable en général.

-Oh, il me donnait simplement quelques conseils. »

Cedrella parut sceptique mais ne dit rien, car elles entrèrent en cours de Potions, dispensé par leur directeur de maison. Elle était très bonne en potions, et il sembla le remarquer. Le cours passa et sa dernière heure était consacrée à l'histoire de la magie.

Une fois cette longue heure terminée, Cedrella se rendit à la Salle Commune, et Isabella partit vers la bibliothèque. Elle passait généralement la majorité de son temps libre à lire. Quand Isabelle pénétra pour la première fois dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, elle fut ébahie. Elle n'avait jamais vu une concentration de bouquins aussi importante de sa vie. Poudlard était définitivement une des meilleures écoles de magie au monde. Elle prit un livre et s'assit, quand arriva l'heure du dîner plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle avait heureusement eu le temps de faire ses devoirs et pris la direction de la Grande Salle. Elle s'assit entre Cedrella et Magus, en face Rebecca. Le repas se passa sans bruit dans la table des verts et argents. Une fois cet ennuyeux moment passé, elle et Cedrella se rendirent dans leur Salle Commune, dans le but de rejoindre leur dortoir. Elle se prépara pour la nuit et les deux autres filles partageant leur dortoir entrèrent :

« -Bonsoir, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de nous présenter hier, dit-elle à l'intention d'Isabella, je suis Druella Rosier

-Oh, bonsoir, je m'appelle Isabella Stein. Elle s'avança pour lui serrer la main

-Oui, on savait, ton passage sous le choixpeau a été remarqué, il est rare qu'il mette aussi longtemps. Je suis Betty Avery.

\- Ah oui, cela doit être rapide en temps normal ?

-En général, dès que le choixpeau se place sur ta tête, il a fait son choix

-Je ne savais pas. Elle baya. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, bonne nuit

-Bonne nuit, dirent-elles en cœur »

Mais pourquoi Jédusor lui avait-il dit de se méfier de ses camarades, elles n'étaient pourtant pas des monstres. C'est avec ces pensés qu'Isabella tomba dans les bras de Morphée.


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou, un petit message pour signaler que je ne vais pas pouvoir publier de la semaine, donc je poste deux chapitres aujourd'hui**

Un mois passa et une petite routine commençait à s'installer dans la vie d'Isabella. Elle passait presque tout son temps libre à la bibliothèque et avait rencontré Arthur Avery, le frère de Betty, qui était un garçon charmant mais arrogant, et elle avait également fait la connaissance de Marius Lestrange, il était un peu plus discret qu'Arthur mais il était plus agréable. Elle savait que ces deux faisaient parti d'une sorte de « groupe » dont le leader était Jédusor.

Le professeur Slughorn lui avait également proposé de prendre part à un dîner qu'il organisait le vendredi suivant. Arthur lui avait expliqué que le professeur constituait un genre de club élitiste, réservé à ses plus brillants élève. Bien évidement le groupe de Jédusor en faisait parti. Elle avait accepté l'invitation bien que la perspective d'une soirée avec ces gens ne l'enchantait pas. Elle savait que les conversations allaient tourner autour du Sang et de la magie noire, elle avait remarqué que c'étaient deux des plus grandes préoccupations du gang de Jédusor.

La matinée se passa bien, et elle rejoignit son groupe d' « amis ». Elle perdait peu à peu Virginia de vu, à son plus grand regret. Elle préférait se faire oublier de son préfet pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas envie de s'attirer son courroux.

Aujourd'hui, la discussion autour de la table de Serpentard s'anima. L'on parlait des mariages arrangés des uns et des autres

« - J'espère simplement qui j'épouserai une héritière, vu que je n'aurais rien, expliqua Magus

\- Moi je m'en fiche, tant que je l'aime et que j'ai eu le choix, déclara Cedrella

\- Tu ferais honte à ton rang si tu ne te mariais pas à un bon parti, que tu l'aimes ou pas ! S'emporta Arthur

\- Pourquoi tu voudrais la garder pour toi ? Isabella fit rire toute la table à cette remarque

-Non…Non pas du tout, vous n'y êtes pas… Bafouilla le concerné

\- N'essaye pas de trouver des excuses ! Le charria sa sœur

\- Mais arrêtez, et puis de toute façon ce n'est pas elle que j'ai en tête ! Fulmina Avery

\- Ah bon, on apprend des choses ! Ajouta Walburga

Maintenant Arthur était rouge pivoine et ne savait que dire pour se tirer de cette mauvaise passe

\- Tu te sens concernée Walburga? Questionna à moitié sérieusement Druella

La table était hilare. Il faut dire qu'il était rare pour les serpents de partager des moments si joyeux tous ensembles. D'ailleurs Isabella ne pensait pas que ce genre de scène puisse arriver. Elle se dit que sa maison n'était pas si horrible que ça après tout. Elle avait même surpris Jédusor rire avec les autres. Elle ne le pensait pas capable d'humour. Son dîner avec son gang ne serait peut-être pas si terrible.

Une fois le calme revenu, la conversation redevint plus sérieuse et Marius qui s'était fait discret jusqu'ici interrogea Isabella

« -Et toi Stein, va tu avoir droit au mariage arrangé ou cela ne se passe pas comme ça en France ?

\- A vrai dire, nous avons le choix de choisir qui l'on veut. Très peu de familles renient leur enfant si il se marrie avec un né moldu. Notre vision de la famille en général est également différente

Pour la première fois Jédusor prit la parole

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda-t-il, vraiment intéressé

\- Eh bien, il n'y a pas autant de d'inégalité entre les hommes et les femmes

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Beaucoup de femmes travaillent. Et elles ne font pas tout toute seules à la maisons. Et l'homme n'est pas le seul chef de famille. Et surtout il n'y a pas vraiment de mariage arrangé.

-Je vois, dit-il, visiblement en train d'imaginer

\- Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! S'écria Arthur

\- Pardon ? Demandèrent les filles présentes à l'unisson

\- Rien, rien… Répliqua Arthur, se sentant en position d'infériorité. Isabella ne pouvait lui tenir rigueur de cette mentalité. Après tout, le monde sorcier français était un des seul à être si moderne au niveau des pensés de ce genre.

Le reste du repas se passa dans le calme et les élèves quittèrent peu à peu la Grande Salle. Isabella n'avait qu'une heure de cours pour la journée. C'était Potion. En entrant, Slughorn la gratifia d'un grand sourire et le cours se passa bien. Elle se débrouillait très bien en Potions, comme dans toutes les autres matières.


	6. Chapter 6

Le lendemain, comme toujours après les cours, elle se rendit à la bibliothèque. Une fois arrivée, elle prit un livre de sorts. Elle déambula dans les couloirs pour trouver une place où s'asseoir. Elle vit que quelqu'un occupait un siège, intriguée, elle s'approcha, d'habitude, elle ne croisait presque personne ici, encore moins à cette heure de la journée. En s'avançant, elle se rendit compte que la personne occupant la place était Jédusor. En temps normal, elle aurait passé son chemin, mais après l'échange plutôt courtois du midi, elle voulut s'assoir à côté de lui, ce qu'elle fit.

Remarquant une présence prenant place à ses côtés, il se tourna et dit d'un ton las :

« -Pourquoi te sens tu obligée de t'asseoir ici, il y a plein d'autres places…

\- Ça fait plaisir de voir que sa présence est appréciée

-Mais c'est que tu es presque drôle !

-Je ne répondrais même pas.

\- C'est tout ce que je demande... »

Après quelques moments de silence elle se hasarda à demander

« - Qu'est ce que tu es en train de lire ?

\- Un livre.

-Ah bon ? Je n'avais pas remarqué, c'est fou !

-Comme tu l'a dis, je lis justement, j'apprécierais que tu cesse de m'importuner. Tu devrais déjà être honorée que j'accepte ta présence à côté de moi

\- Pardon ? Ça va l'égo ? Tes chevilles doivent être au bord de l'explosion non?

\- Ne me parles pas sur ce ton !

\- Où sinon quoi ?

\- Tu ne préférerais pas savoir.

\- J'en tremble de peur

\- Tu prends un peu trop tes aises avec moi !

\- Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

\- Il me prend que je n'aime pas la façon dont tu t'adresse à moi. En disant cela, il s'était levé et avait commencé à sortir sa baguette. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ?!

\- Mais t'es pas bien ! T'as un grave problème !

\- Actuellement, c'est toi moi problème ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude de perdre mon calme mais tu me pousse à bout ! Il, partit précipitamment de la bibliothèque, furibond.»

Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête ? Elle n'avait pas peur de lui mais elle se demandait ce qu'il clochait chez lui. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Ce garçon était incompréhensible, elle avait l'impression que dès qu'elle avait une altercation positive avec lui, une autre catastrophique arrivait. Bon d'accord elle avait un peu cherché, elle avait toujours besoin d'explorer les limites. Mais sa réaction était disproportionnée.

Incapable de se concentrer, elle rentra faire ses devoirs à la Salle Commune et rejoignit les filles qui étaient dans la cour. Elles parlèrent du devoir de Sortilège rendu prochainement. Isabella, encore troublée, ne prit pas part active aux conversations. En repensant à la scène qui s'était déroulée un peu plus tôt, elle songea à s'excuser, mais pas tout de suite. Elle allait reconnaître ses tords, mais il fallait qu'il fasse des efforts lui aussi. Elle n'aimait pas être en froid avec quelqu'un. Encore moins avec _lui_. Il l'intriguait de plus en plus, et elle n'aimait pas ça.

Quand arriva l'heure du dîner, Isabella avait une petite boule au ventre, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Ou elle ne voulait pas savoir. Elle ne voulait pas croiser le regarde de Jédusor. Comme elle était une des dernières à entrer, elle prit place entre Arthur et Druella, Cedrella était en face d'elle et le préfet à deux places de là. Pendant presque tout le repas, elle avait tenté d'éviter son regard, en vain. Quand vînt le moment du plat principal, l'assiette arriva vers sa droite, en l'attrapant, elle toucha la main qui la portait juste avant. En levant les yeux, elle croisa le regard de Jédusor qui lui passait le plat. Il était assez froid et inexpressif mais il y avait au fond de ses pupilles une expression qu'elle n'arrivât pas à déchiffrer.

Druella mit soudainement fin au contact visuel en lui tapotant l'épaule pour la ramener à la réalité. Elle fît passer le plat à quelqu'un d'autre et se replongea dans la conversation futile qu'elle avait commencé quelques instants plut tôt avec Magus.

Une fois le repas terminé, chacun resta dans les couloirs ou regagnèrent leur salle commune. Isabella ayant prit la première option, elle aperçu Virginia et s'approcha directement d'elle :

« - Salut, ça faisait longtemps ! s'exclama la Poufsouffle

-Ouais, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir eu le temps de te parler avant

\- Oh ne t'en fait pas, je comprends que les dernières semaines ont dû être épuisantes pour toi

\- Me voilà rassurée, je pensais que tu m'en voulais

\- Mais bien sûr que non ! La rassura t'elle dans un grand sourire Au fait, ça se passe bien avec ta maison ?

\- Et bien bizarrement, oui, ils sont plus gentils que ce que je pensais.

\- Je suis contente pour toi, j'ai remarqué que tu semblais t'être bien intégrée

\- Effectivement, je fais parti d'une sorte de groupe

\- Oui j'ai vu ça. Cependant, fais attention au gang de Jédusor, j'ai vu qu'ils te tournaient beaucoup autour. Ce ne sont pas des enfants de cœur. Tout le monde sait ici que ce sont des adeptes de la magie des plus noires. Et ce n'est pas dans une simple envie d'apprendre, mais bien parce qu'ils veulent s'en servir à des fins… Elle n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une fille l'appela, Excuse moi, je dois y aller, fais juste attention à eux. Portes toi bien, à la prochaine, s'exclama-t-elle, puis elle partit vers sa salle commune.»

Isabella rejoignit son dortoir et se coucha rapidement, le dîner du club de Slughorn était le lendemain et elle appréhendait la prochaine confrontation avec son préfet.


	7. Chapter 7

Le lendemain se passa sans événement marquant et le dernier cours arriva rapidement. C'était vendredi donc les tous élèves étaient surexcités. Tous sauf Isabella qui avait la gorge nouée en pensant au dîner du club de Slughorn qu'elle venait d'intégrer. Si l'idée de passer la soirée en compagnie du groupe de Jédusor et de ce dernier de la ravissait pas, celle de dévoiler son passé dans les grandes lignes sous les questions de son directeur de maison lui donnait envie de ne pas y aller. Elle allait être l'objet de toute l'attention car elle était la nouvelle arrivée. Vu comme cela, le club de Slughorn ressemblait à une secte, ce ne devait pas être loin de la vérité d'après ce que les autres élèves lui en avait dit. Une sorte de voile opaque enveloppait ces soirées, personne ne savait ce qu'ils y faisaient. Isabella rit intérieurement en pensant que peut-être ils sacrifiaient des animaux.

Ce dernier cours était celui de métamorphose et Dumbledore rendait un devoir de la semaine passée.

Isabella obtint, encore une fois, la note maximale. Quelques Serpentard la regardèrent de travers quand ils la virent discuter joyeusement avec le professeur à la fin du cours. Il faut dire que la côte de popularité d'Albus Dumbledore n'était pas au plus haut chez les verts et argents. D'ailleurs ils l'appelaient « le vieux fou ». Ils ne l'aimaient pas car il s'opposait un peu trop à la théorie de la hiérarchie du sang. Autant dire que les serpents n'aimaient pas ça, Isabella le remarquait de plus en plus. Personne n'osait contredire les aristocrates quand ils étalaient leurs _éclairantes_ pensées et « Sang-de-Bourbe » était un terme ancré dans leur langage.

Isabella supportait cela car elle n'était pas visée par cette haine, même si elle ne parvenait pas à cacher son dégoût pour ces idées, ce que quelques uns de ses camarades de maison avaient commencé à remarquer, et elle savait que si elle n'avait pas été dans ce Groupe de Sang-Pur, elle aurait été considérée comme une traître à son sang et les représailles n'auraient pas tardé à apparaître.

Elle venait de se rendre compte d'à quel point sa discussion de la veille avec Virginia aurait pu la mettre dans une situation inconfortable su elle avait été vue. Elle savait que ce qu'elle faisait, se conformer aux exigences de ces Sang-Purs répugnant, était totalement contre ses principes. Mais elle tenait à passer une année dans les meilleures conditions alors même si ce qu'elle faisait était lâche, cela lui évitait de nombreux ennuis dont elle n'avait pas besoin. Elle commençait à devenir une vrai Serpentard. Son choix était fait, celui de se fondre dans la masse comme lui avait dit Jédusor.

Après le cours, elle passa quelques moments à la bibliothèque puis prit la direction de son dortoir pour se préparer pour le dîner du club de Slughorn.

Elle opta pour une robe noire, assez simple qui lui arrivait juste au dessus des genoux. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'attacher ses cheveux châtains et mit des petits talons de la même couleur que sa robe.

Elle sortit de la chambre et ses camarades s'extasièrent devant Isabella. Elle rougit sous la pluie de compliments.

Elle traversa les cachots pour se rendre au dîner, en marchant, elle ne rencontra personne. Il faut dire que les cachots n'étaient pas l'endroit le plus accueillant du château. Quand elle arriva devant la porte, le doute apparu dans son esprit. Et si elle n'était pas à la hauteur ? Et si entrer la dedans n'était pas une bonne idée ? Qu'allait-elle faire quand elle allait être en face de Jédusor?

Elle poussa fébrilement la porte. La pièce était dans la pure décoration Serpentard, vert et argent et très sombre. Le mobilier était simple, avec une cheminée au fond et une grande table en longueur, avec cinq chaises de chaque côté et une à une extrémité. Tout le monde était installé. Slughorn était bien évidement en bout de table et la seule place libre était celle à côté d'Arthur, en face du préfet. Isabella sentit alors que la soirée allait être très longue.

Elle n'avait pas remarqué que tous les regards s'étaient posés sur elle, quand Slughorn prit la parole :

«-Ah, mademoiselle Stein ! Non n'attendions plus que vous pour commencer !

\- J'espère que je ne suis pas en retard

\- Oh non, bien sûr que non, ne vous en faîtes pas, c'est juste que nous avons l'habitude d'arriver un peu en avance, la rassura son professeur

\- Je vois

\- Viens à côté de moi, je t'ai gardé la chaise l'invita poliment Arthur.

Comme le lui avait indiqué son camarade, elle s'avança vers lui et prit place.


	8. Chapter 8

Une fois le repas commencé, Slughorn lança pour commencer la discussion :

« - Eh bien, Mademoiselle Stein, nous ne savons pas grand-chose de vous. Que faisiez-vous avant votre entrée ici ?

\- Bien, comme vous le savez, j'étais en France, à Beaux Bâtons

\- Et quelle est la raison de votre arrivée en Angleterre ?

\- En fait, ma mère est venue ici pour son travail, et bien que je pouvais et voulais rester en France, il était hors de questions pour elle que je sois si loin.

\- Et votre père ?

Bien que la question semblait anodine, tout le monde pu sentir le malaise grandissant chez Isabella.

\- Euh, c'est compliqué, je… Ne sachant que dire, Isabella commença à paniquer et baffouiller, quand finalement

\- Professeur, avez-vous des nouvelles du ministère de la magie concernant les récents troubles ? S'enquit Jédusor. Venait-il de voler à son secours s'étant aperçu de son désarroi ? C'est ce qu'elle en déduisit quand il lui jeta un regard appuyé, quand elle lui répondit par un sourire, il tourna la tête vers Slughorn

\- En réalité, c'est complexe, mais je pourrais vous en parler plus tard si vous le désirez, Tom

\- Bien entendu, Professeur

\- Et vous Nott, comment se porte votre cousin?

\- Très bien, il est toujours au Japon.

\- Ah oui ? Et qu'y fait-il exactement ?

\- Il étudie les créatures magiques locales, il veut en faire son métier, être scientifique

\- Fort bien, fort bien, tout cela doit être captivant

\- En réalité, c'est très spécifique, un milieu extrêmement précis et élitiste.

\- Je vois… Quelqu'un va se porter candidat aux sélections de Quidditch se déroulant la semaine prochaine ?

Seul le silence lui répondit, alors il relança

\- Mais oui, vous avez tous déjà essayé mais vous n'avez pas été sélectionnés les années précédentes… Sauf et... Miss Stein !

\- Moi ?!

\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée Isabella, on ne t'a encore jamais vu sur un balai ! Lança Arthur, enjoué

\- Parce qu'il n'y a rien d'exceptionnel, dit-elle, gênée

\- Je suis sûr que tu dis ça par modestie

\- Mais oui, qu'est ce que ça te coûterait d'essayer ? Questionna Lestrange

\- Bon d'accord, mais je ne vous garanti rien, je suis même persuadée que je vais tomber !" Cette remarque fit s'esclaffer toutes l'assemblée

Le reste du dîner ce passa dans la même bonne humeur, à la grande surprise d'Isabella qui ne s'attendait pas à une soirée si agréable. Quand arriva le moment du dessert, beaucoup de personne partirent car il commençait à se faire tard, Isabella hésita mais le regard appuyé de Jédusor et de Slughorn combinés la persuadèrent de rester. Ils n'étaient désormais plus que 5 autour de la table

« -Bien, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne reste que les plus intéressants, s'empressa de remarquer le professeur

\- Alors, professeur, que pensez-vous de la politique du ministre à l'égard des Sang-de-Bourbe, questionna Marius

Isabella fût choquée d'entendre Lestrange parler de la sorte, elle se rendait compte petit à petit qu'ils jouaient tous un rôle, et les dîners de Slughorn étaient un des rares moments où ils étaient eux-mêmes. Les Serpentard lui donnaient envie de vomir, elle les haïssait presque tous.

\- Eh bien Marius, je pense que le ministère ne veut pas créer de problème, et puis, ce n'est pas un genre de langage que je cautionne, répondit le directeur de maison

\- Je crois surtout qu'ils sont lâches et qu'ils ne veulent pas se mouiller, lâcha Jédusor avec un mépris certain

Voyant qu'Isabella ne suivait pas, il s'empressa d'ajouter

\- Bien sûr, tu n'es pas au courant de la situation actuelle

\- Pas vraiment, non

\- Depuis quelques semaines, des Sangs-Purs tuent des Sangs-de-Bourbes, lui expliqua t'il rapidement

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Car ils sont des menaces pour le monde magique évidement ! Lui répondit Arthur

\- Mais c'est horrible ! S'exclama-t-elle, suscitant l'attention de tout le monde. Voilà, elle était grillée, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais du dire ça.

Jédusor ricana

\- Ils achèvent simplement le travail que Salazar Serpentard a commencé. L'expression de dégoût sur le visage d'Isabella était si visible qu'il s'empressa d'ajouter

\- Un problème ?!

\- Mais… Ils tuent des gens, c'est affreux, ils n'ont rien fait sinon d'être mal né, c'est injuste ! S'insurgea-t-elle

Cette fois le préfet ne rigolait plus, il arbora une expression qui fit frémir la jeune fille

\- Le monde est injuste, des gens meurent de façon injuste, la vie est injuste, tu es bien naïve pour réagir de la sorte. Je te croyais moins bercée d'illusions de ta vie parfaite, Stein !

\- Ne me prend pas pour la petite fille gâtée et à qui tout a été donné sur un plateau, Jédusor !

Tous deux s'étaient levés et, sentant qu'un accident serait vite arrivé, Slughorn s'empressa d'intervenir

\- Bien, je crois qu'il est l'heure pour vous de rentrer dans vos dortoirs mes amis, calma t'il avec un sourire gêné

\- Je suis de cet avis, approuva Marius

Dans une ambiance électrique, tout le monde se leva et prit la direction de la sortie

\- Bonne soirée, professeur

\- A vous aussi, Tom

\- Au revoir professeur, salua Isabella

\- Au revoir »

La courte marche vers la Salle Commune se fît sous un silence si pesant qu'on aurait pu le toucher

Arrivée à destination, Isabelle se dirigea vers les dortoirs des filles sans un regard en arrière

Une fois rentrée dans la chambre, elle fût accueillie par ses camarades

« -Alors, comment ça c'est passé, s'empressa Betty

\- Oui racontes-nous Isa, appuya Cedrella

\- Bien au début, puis quand nous n'étions plus qu'une poignée, c'était tendu… Je vous expliquerai demain, je suis fatiguée, bonne nuit »

Elle s'engouffra dans la salle de bain avant qu'elles n'aient pu prononcer un mot. Et pendant un trop long moment, des larmes d'énervement coulèrent de ses yeux verts. Puis la déception profonde et _la tristesse ?_ se mêlèrent à la colère.

C'est finalement au bout d'une bonne heure qu'elle se coucha, ses pensées se dirigeant sans arrêt sur les événements de cette soirée éprouvante.


	9. Chapter 9

Quand Isabella se réveilla le lendemain, elle avait les yeux rouges et encore les traces des larmes de la veille.

Elle se leva difficilement, heureusement que c'était Samedi, elle avait prévu de passer la journée à la bibliothèque, elle ne voulait croiser personne aujourd'hui et elle ne prendrait pas le risque de rencontrer quelqu'un de sa maison. Elle désirait rester seule et de fait elle n'irait pas au petit déjeuner, d'ailleurs elle fut soulagée quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était la dernière à s'être levée. Isabella savait que Cedrelle s'inquièterai mais tant pis.

Ainsi, elle passa rapidement dans la salle de bain et sorti promptement vers le quatrième étage, passant par des chemins très peu empruntés.

Finalement arrivée à la bibliothèque, elle décida d'aller dehors, le soleil était éclatant et l'automne était déjà avancé, elle devait en profiter.

Elle choisit un livre imposant et poussiéreux, qui ne devait pas avoir été touché depuis des années, un vieux grimoire sur la magie noire. Elle était persuadée qu'il était d'une valeur inestimable.

Une fois le livre en mains, elle descendit et voyant qu'elle n'était pas la seule à vouloir profiter de l'exterieur, elle prit la direction d'un bosquet assez éloigné du château. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué cet endroit agréable qui ressemblait beaucoup aux jardins de Beaux Bâtons, en plus petit bien sûr. Cette pensée la rendit nostalgique; en quittant cette école, elle n'avait pas idée d'à quel point elle allait lui manquer.

Cela ressemblait à un petit labyrinthe végétal et Isabella passa un moment à flâner au milieu des plantes. Une fois arrivée au centre, elle remarqua que des arbres venaient entourer un petit étang et des bancs de pierre étaient disposés tout autour.

Puis, elle remarqua que visiblement, elle n'était pas la seule à aimer cet endroit. Jédusor, pourquoi toujours _lui ?,_ était assis avec un bouquin à la main, tellement absorbé par sa lecture qu'il ne l'avait même pas remarquée.


	10. Chapter 10

Elle s'approcha de lui jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques mètres et, enfin, il la remarqua, il tourna simplement la tête et la ré inclina directement vers son ouvrage. Comme si elle n'avait pas été là. Elle s'approcha encore un peu, pour qu'il fasse quelque chose. Quand rien ne vint, elle se racla la gorge.

« - Quoi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse

\- Tu ne me demande pas de partir ? S'interrogea-t-elle

Il haussa les épaules

\- Pourquoi ? Je ne te déteste pas à ce point, commenta-t-il

\- Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas que des gens soient autour de toi quand tu lis.

\- Je n'aime pas que des gens autour de moi parlent quand je lis, nuance.

\- D'ailleurs, pour la dernière fois, je voulais m'excuser, j'ai été trop loin, je t'ai provoqué, pardon.

Cette fois-ci, il tourna vivement la tête dans sa direction, visiblement stupéfait

\- Quoi, ça te surprends tant que ça que je m'excuse ?

\- A vrai dire… oui.

\- Même si je n'étais pas la seule fautive évidement !

Il sourit franchement à cette remarque, étant sûr que la fierté de la Serpentard reprendrait le dessus

\- Bien évidement, répliqua-t-il, moqueur

\- Eh ! S'offusqua-t-elle

\- Est-ce-que je t'ai blessée dans ton égo, si c'est le cas, j'en suis sincèrement désolé, rétorqua-t-il, sur le même ton

Elle s'approcha de lui pour lui mettre un petite claque à l'arrière de la tête. Au moment ou sa main toucha ses cheveux, elle se rendit compte de son acte et se dit qu'elle était folle. Mais contre toute attente, Jédusor lui saisit le bras et la fît tomber dans l'herbe.

Il la bloqua pour l'empêcher de se relever. Evidemment Isabella se débattait sans succès, ce qui rendit Tom hilare

« - Allez Isabella, relève toi, parvint-il à peine à articuler

\- Mais Tom ! Laisse-moi ! »

Pour toute réponse, il arracha une poignée d'herbe qu'il lâcha dans ses cheveux châtains.

« - Alors là… Tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'attaques, tu verras quand je me serais relevée !

\- J'attends de voir. »

Comme un coup de poing, la conversation de la veille revint à l'esprit d'Isabella qui se grisa. Elle se rappela du dégoût et de la déception qu'elle avait ressentis à l'égard du préfet puis elle culpabilisa de passer un moment si _agréable_ avec quelqu'un _comme ça_. Comment un garçon qui défendait des idées si répugnantes pouvait-il être si charmant de premier abord ? Elle savait que le Jédusor de la veille était son vrai visage. Justement, il remarqua le rapide changement d'humeur de la jeune fille et la laissa se relever, il s'enquit ensuite :

«- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Effectivement

\- Et, puis-je connaître la raison de ce changement d'humeur si soudain ?

\- Parfaitement, je viens juste de me remémorer la discussion de hier.

Cette fois, c'est Jédusor qui se renfrogna

\- Ecoute, Stein, on passe un moment agréable, alors ne gâche pas tout. Ne me relance pas sur ce sujet.

\- Tu dis ça comme si ce n'était pas important !

\- Ça l'est ?

\- Mais bien sûr ! Cela dénote de ta façon de penser, de tes idéaux de vie, je donne à cela une place capitale dans les relations que j'ai avec les autres !

\- Oh, ça va, c'est juste certaines valeurs que j'ai.

\- Tu appelle ça des valeurs ?! Mais, n'importe quoi ! Tu parle de tuer des gens juste parce qu'ils ne sont pas nés à ton goût !

\- C'est sûr que c'est facile pour toi, d'être gentille, avec des idées de gentils, tout t'a été donné à ta naissance ! Toi, la petite Sang-Pur française, de parents riches et très certainement aimants.

\- Tu ne sais rien de ma vie, ne crois pas que tout a toujours été facile !

\- Oh, tes parents ont dû te mettre une ou deux claques quand tu étais petite, pauvre enfant, que ta vie a dû être un combat ! Il dit cela avec une rage si forte qu'elle serait probablement morte s'il avait eu sa baguette dans les mains à cet instant.

\- Non, c'est juste que mon père s'est suicidé. Mais il ne me manque pas, il me battait. Et depuis, je surviens aux besoins de ma famille car ma mère est devenue à moitié folle.

Elle dit cela calmement, le regard vide, comme si cela ne la touchait pas et qu'elle racontait l'histoire d'une autres personne. Jédusor stoppa net, et une expression de vive surprise se lisait sur son visage. Ne sachant que dire, il l'analysa de la tête aux pieds

« -Quoi, qu'est ce que tu t'imaginais ?

\- Eh bien, je… je pensais que tu étais comme les Avery ou les Black.

\- Bien non ! Ne me compare _plus jamais_ à ces personnes

\- Je suis désolé… Parvint-il à peine à articuler

\- Maintenant tu sais à quoi t'en tenir. Il est l'heure de manger.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et prit la direction du château.


	11. Chapter 11

Mais pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? C'était une catastrophe ! Elle avait voulu rester seule, ça avait été sa seule bonne idée de la matinée. Elle n'était bien évidement pas en état de voir du monde, elle aurait dû rester sur sa première impression. Et bien évidement, il avait fallu que sa tombe sur Jédusor.

Tout avait été parfaitement n'importe quoi : d'abord, qu'il ne lui ait pas demandé de partir, qu'il ait été agréable, moqueur, et il l'avait même mise à terre, et lui avait mis de l'herbe dans les cheveux. Mais du grand n'im-por-te quoi. Et puis, qu'est ce qu'elle avait fait ?! Elle aurait pu au moins limiter les dégâts, mais non, il avait fallu qu'elle s'épanche sur sa vie. Mais pourquoi diable lui avait-elle dit ça ?!

Assise à la table des verts et argents, elle fut tirée de ses pensées de façon désagréable par Cedrella qui lui secouait l'épaule.

« - Tu es sûre que ça va ?

\- Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas

\- Je sais mais,… Hier soir tu as été si évasive, en plus on ne t'a pas vu depuis. Ou étais-tu passée ?

\- Oh, je suis allée à la bibliothèque…

\- Ah bon ? C'est bizarre, mais quand j'y suis allée vers 10h je ne t'y ai pas aperçu, se questionna-t-elle, plus pour elle-même

\- C'est juste que je suis allé faire un tour dehors, t'as vu le temps qu'il fait ?

\- Oui c'est vrai, il faut en profiter. D'ailleurs, comme tu n'étais pas là au petit déjeuner, tu as du passer à côté de l'information : une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard est organisée cet après-midi.

\- Ah, c'est super ! On y va à quelle heure ?

\- On partira à 15 h

\- Qu'est qu'on peut trouver exactement là-bas ?

\- Oh, pleins de trucs géniaux, je te montrerai !

\- Tu vas venir avec nous, n'est-ce-pas ? Intervint soudainement Magus

\- Bien sûr ! S'exclama la française

\- Je l'espère bien ! Tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon, on t'embarque avec nous ! Cette fois, c'était Arthur qui s'exprimait

\- Mais oui je viendrai, ne vous inquiétez pas !" Déclara la jeune fille.

Le repas terminé, il restait un peu plus d'une heure à Isabella avant le départ. Elle en profita pour faire ses devoirs. Il n'y avait qu'une rédaction en défense contre les forces du mal, un sort à maîtriser pour la métamorphose et une potion à terminer pour le professeur Slughorn. En à peine une heure, elle avait terminé et elle profita du reste de son temps pour errer sans but dans les couloirs du château. Plus elle avançait, plus elle se rendait compte d'à quel point l'école était grande. Elle revint assez vite sur ses pas pour ne pas se perdre et donc se mettre en retard.

Une fois les escaliers dévalés, Isabella arriva devant les Grandes Portes et se glissa in extremis dans les rangs, avec Cedrella. C'était Têtenjoy qui encadrait la sortie, à chaque binôme, elle compta les élèves. Une fois le compte bon, les cinquièmes années se mirent en route vers Pré-au-Lard.


	12. Chapter 12

C'était magnifique ! Les rues étaient enneigées, même en automne, Magus et Cedrella l'entrainèrent dans un petit bar dont l'enseigne était effacée par le temps, mais elle put quand même déchiffrer « Tête de Sanglier ».

Cet endroit était plongé dans l'obscurité et poussiéreux. Magus et Arthur s'installèrent autour d'une table de 8 places au fond. L'homme derrière le bar ne fît même pas attention à leur arrivée. A côté d'eux s'installèrent Avery et Jédusor, qu'elle venait de remarquer. De l'autre côté, elle se mît à côté de Cedrella, Betty et Druella prirent place sur les chaises restantes.

Elle repéra deux personnes dans un autre coin, ils étaient vêtus de vêtements amples et sombres, leurs visages étaient difficiles à distinguer sous leurs capuches mais il était aisé de voir qu'ils les fixaient étrangement.

« - Bon, je sais que ce n'est pas un endroit très chaleureux, mais nous serons tranquilles et ensembles, explique Magus pour Isabella

\- Je vois ça… Ajouta-t-elle, sceptique, lançant un regard dans la direction des deux hommes

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, c'est un endroit plus sûr qu'il n'y paraît, la rassura Arthur

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour notre sécurité, je me demande juste qui ils sont

\- Ce sont des gens suspectés de vouloir tuer des moldu. Le ministère les a placés sous surveillance à Pré-au-Lard car c'est le seul village exclusivement sorcier de Grande-Bretagne, lui expliqua Jédusor

\- Ah d'accord…

\- Sinon, tu trouves comment Pré-au-Lard ? La questionna Betty

\- C'est très beau, la neige rend tout ça féerique !

\- Est-ce que tu as eu l'occasion de visiter un peu la Grande-Bretagne avant ? Lui demanda Marius

\- En réalité, je ne suis arrivée qu'une semaine avant la rentrée, j'ai juste eu le temps d'aller au chemin de traverse et c'est tout.

\- Et bien je t'ammènerai voir du pays durant les vacances ! S'enthousiasma Cedrella

\- Oh, en fait… Je ne pense pas vraiment être disponible, entre aller voir ma famille et mes amis restés en France et tout ça…

Au moment ou elle répondit à son amie, elle sentit Jédusor la fixer de façon appuyée. Elle savait pourquoi. Sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher, elle tourna la tête vers lui pour lui renvoyer son regard. Il comprit immédiatement et détourna les yeux.

\- Ah d'accord… De toute façon, on trouvera un moment pour te faire visiter le Royaume Uni !» Reprit-t-elle

Ils passèrent environ une heure à discuter quand Magus prit la parole :

« - Bon ! On ne va pas passer toute l'après midi ici, on a encore plein d'endroits à faire visiter à Isabella.

\- Ouais, on y va les gars !» Dit Arthur, un peu plus fort

Tout le monde suivit et ils sortirent du bar miteux. Ils retournèrent peu à peu vers la rue principale, qui était animée par élèves de Poudlard et les sorciers.

Cedrella et Druella s'éloignèrent de la bande, faisant signe à Isabella de les suivre, elle interrogea alors :

« -Pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'est séparées du groupe ?

\- Ils vont aller aux trois balais, un autre bar, et je pense qu'ils vont y passer l'après-midi, nous on va te montrer quelques boutiques sympas »


	13. Chapter 13

Pendant qu'elles discutaient, Betty les avait rejoints.

Elles entrèrent dans une charmante petite boutique du nom de « le Magasin des Plumes Scribenpenne ». C'était la première fois qu'elle entrait dans un magasin dédié seulement aux plumes et au papier. Elle était émerveillée devant le nombre de modèle disponible. Les autres filles étaient également en train de chercher _la_ plume. Elle choisit une plume de phénix, assez fine, noire à la base et remontant progressivement vers le rouge. L'écriture qu'il en sorti était assez fine et régulière. Le vendeur lui avait conseillé celle-ci pour une calligraphie attachée.

Elle l'acheta pour 6 gallions et 2 mornilles, et elle ressorti avec les filles qui avaient elles aussi acheté un plume.

« - Alors… Maintenant on va à HoneyDukes ! S'exclama Betty

\- Rho tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de te goinfrer à longueur de journée ? S'exaspéra Druella

\- Et bien non ! Et j'ai besoin de refaire mes stocks ici, pour que mes parents ne soient pas au courant, ils ne saisissent pas le lien fusionnel que j'ai avec la nourriture ! »

A cette remarque, elles éclatèrent de rire et entrèrent dans la boutique remplie d'élèves et d'adultes.

C'était vraiment le temple du sucré, et Isabella du faire un effort sur humain pour ne pas se laisser tenter par les chocogrenouilles ou les bulles baveuses. Betty, elle, ressorti avec des dragées surprises, des nougats et des fondants au chaudron.

« - Bon, maintenant, les choses sérieuses, Derviche et Bang ! S'enthousiasma Druella

\- Oh, mais c'est bon, on est sorties de l'école, tu ne peu pas arrêter d'être si sérieuse ?

\- Non, c'est important

\- Bon… A vos ordres, chef ! »

Cette fois-ci, elles pénétrèrent dans le petit magasin, un peu moins peuplé que le précédant.

« -Ah miss, je vous attendais, je vois que vous êtes quatre cette fois, qui est cette jeune fille au milieu ?

\- Euh… Moi ?! Demanda timidement Isabella

\- Oui vous, miss ?

\- Stein, je m'appelle Isabella Stein

\- Je n'avais jamais entendu ce nom auparavant

\- C'est normal, je viens de France, moi et ma famille ne sommes pas d'ici

\- Oh, je vois, puis-je voir vôtre baguette jeune fille ?

\- Oui bien sûr »

Elle la lui apporta, il l'examina quelques temps.

« -Puissante… Très intéressante… Ce n'est pas une baguette ordinaire, n'est-ce pas ? Pourriez-vous m'éclairer sur sa composition, s'il vous plait ?

\- If et crin de sombral, 31,61 cm, flexible

\- Crin de sombral… Vous avez là une baguette extrêmement puissante… Dit-t-il en continuant de l'examiner.

\- J'en suis consciente

\- Faites-en bon usage ! » Conclu-t-il, la gratifiant par la même occasion d'un grand sourire, ce à quoi elle répondit par un franc hochement de tête.

Une fois sorties du magasin, Betty commenta :

« - Tu as une baguette avec un crin de sombral… Incroyable ! Et en bois d'if en plus ! Tu sais qui a également une baguette en bois d'if ?

\- Non, qui ?

\- Jédusor, c'est marrant que vos baguettes soient faites dans le même bois !

\- Ah oui, très marrant... Il n'y a rien d'exceptionnel à ça…

\- Mais bien sûr que si ! Les baguettes en bois d'if sont rare, bon pas autant que celles avec un crin de sombral, mais quand même ! Argumenta-t-elle

\- Bon c'est la dernière boutique qu'on va faire, on va aller chez Gaichiffon ! Dit Cedrella, déterminée

\- Oh oui, ça va être parfait, avec le bal de Noël qui approche en plus !

\- Pardon, quel bal ?! Interrogea Isabella, qui n'était aucunement au courant de la tenue de cette soirée

\- Bah, le bal de Noël, c'est une tradition à Poudlard, il a lieu tous les ans la veille des vacances

\- Ah, je ne savais pas, il n'est pas obligatoire d'y aller n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Mais si ! En plus, il faut avoir un cavalier, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ce sont les garçons qui invitent en général et tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire ! Au fait, c'est le mois prochain» Tenta de la rassurer Druella

Elles entrèrent dans la boutique qui était aussi peuplée que la précédente.

« -Bon, Cedrella et moi avons déjà notre robe, on va donc vous aidez à en trouver une ! Continua Betty

\- Isabella, tu viens avec moi, je vais te trouver la perle rare», l'appela Cedrella

Après quelques minute, Cedrella revint avec trois robes, une bleue, près du corps et s'arrêtant juste au dessus des genoux, l'autre rouge, même modèle que la bleue mais plus longue, et l'autre couleur crème, avec une ceinture noire, de la même longueur que la première. Elle flasha sur celle-ci et l'essaya, le résultat était époustouflant, on aurait dit que la robe avait été conçue pour elle. Les autres filles validèrent, et elles sortirent du magasin.

Elles rejoignirent les rangs des élèves et rentrèrent au château. Une fois arrivées, Arthur s'approcha d'elles :

« - Bon, Stein, vient avec moi, les sélections de Quidditch c'est ce soir

\- Quoi, mais je ne suis pas prête ! S'affola-t-elle

\- Le talent n'a pas besoin d'être préparé

\- Tu passes les sélections ? Pourquoi tu ne nous en a rien dit ?! Demanda Cedrella

\- A vrai dire, j'avais oublié…

\- Bref, on a plus le temps, suis moi »

Il l'entraîna vers l'extérieur du château et ils marchèrent une dizaine de minute pour rejoindre le terrain de Quidditch. Arrivée là-bas, Arthur la poussa vers les vestiaires pour qu'elle se change aux couleurs de sa maison et elle sortit, prête à montrer ce dont elle était capable.


	14. Chapter 14

Entrée sur le terrain, elle afficha une expression déterminée, même si en réalité elle était effrayée, son dernier vol remontait à sa troisième année et elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'entraîner. Elle croisa les doigts et compta sur la chance qui lui avait bien souvent sauvé la mise.

Elle postulait pour la place de poursuiveur, ils étaient 6 pour ce poste, cela signifiait que 3 ne seraient pas pris. Tous les poursuiveurs de l'année précédente étaient présents, elle avait donc à faire à des gens bien plus expérimentés qu'elle.

Le terrain était gigantesque et impressionnant, elle se sentait minuscule. Le capitaine leur fournit un balai et ils s'élevèrent dans le ciel.

Deux équipes furent constituées et le match se passait en conditions réelles. C'était une méthode de sélection à l'effigie de Serpentard. Dure et compétitive, qui ne donnait sa chance qu'aux meilleurs. Heureusement pour elle, Isabella adorait les défis.

Après plus d'une heure de matchs, ils se posèrent et le capitaine annonça les sélectionnés. La jeune fille était satisfaite de sa performance et se dit qu'elle avait toutes ses chances.

Et effectivement, elle fut retenue. Isabella était officiellement poursuiveur de l'équipe de Serpentard, elle était fière de jouer pour les couleurs de sa maison.

Arthur, qui avait assisté aux sélections et qui l'avait encouragée depuis les gradins, vint la féliciter chaleureusement en l'étreignant. Isabella ne le repoussa pas mais fut gênée de ce contact. Elle avait que Arthur essayait de se rapprocher d'elle depuis quelques temps, si au début elle ne voyait pas de problèmes, elle commençait à voir que son camarade voulait plus qu'une relation amicale et elle ne savait pas comment mettre les choses au clair sans le vexer ou installer un froid entre eux.

Pendant qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, ils étaient rentrés au château et une fois arrivés, son ami cria « VEUILLEZ ACCUEILLIR LA NOUVELLE ATTRAPEUSE DE SERPENTARD ! ». Les gens présents dans le couloir applaudirent Isabella. Cette dernière, gênée, glissa à l'oreille d'Arthur «Tu n'avais pas besoin d'en faire autant ». Il la gratifia d'un sourire innocent et d'une petite tape dans le dos « Il faut bien ça pour une fille comme toi… » Lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, Betty et Cedrella lui tombèrent dessus et la prirent dans leurs bras et la félicitèrent.

Après les intenses évènements de la journée, Isabella avait besoin de calme donc elle arpenta les couloirs et escaliers du château, sans direction d'abord, puis vers la bibliothèque, un lieu des plus sécurisants pour la jeune fille.

Une fois arrivée, elle s'assit et choisit un livre au hasard sur les moldus. Leur mode de vie la fascinait, elle trouvait amusant certaines de leurs coutumes et aimait apprendre leur histoire qu'elle trouvait bien plus riche que l'histoire sorcière.

Après plus d'une demi-heure de lecture, quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule et elle se retourna pour faire face au visage souriant, pour une fois, de Jédusor.

« - Toutes mes félicitations pour ta sélection dans l'équipe

\- Merci. Tu as déjà essayé de les passer

\- Cela aurait été une perte de temps

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Même s'il m'est difficile de l'admettre, le vol sur balai est le seul art magique que je ne maîtrise pas du tout.

\- C'est étonnant que tu admettes être mauvais dans quelque chose. Même si ça ne doit pas être si catastrophique que ce que tu le dis

\- Oh si, ça l'est, tu n'as qu'a demander à Arthur ou Marius, ils sont témoins. Tu étais dans l'équipe de Quidditch à Beaux Bâtons ?

\- Non, le Quidditch est une grande première pour moi. En fait je n'ai pas volé depuis ma troisième année

\- Vraiment ? D'après Arthur, on dirait que tu avais fait ça toute ta vie, Nott m'a dit qu'avec toi on était sûrs de gagner le tournoi cette année.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'Arthur soit très objectif

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Non comme ça

\- Je ne supporte pas que l'on ne me réponde pas, alors je te le redemande, pourquoi pense tu qu'il ne soit pas objectif ? Dit-il, commençant à s'énerver

Isabella savait que quand il était comme ça, il valait mieux faire ce qu'il demandait

\- Parce que nous sommes amis

Il arqua un sourcil

\- Amis ?

\- Oui, il y a un problème ?

\- Tu le considère comme un ami ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Ah

Il partit, un air dubitatif sur le visage, laissant Isabella toute seul.

Il a vraiment un sérieux problème, se dit-elle, reprenant sa lecture, enfin bon, il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre avec lui.


	15. Chapter 15

_Bonjour...Je ne suis pas morte et je ne vous ai pas abandonnés! Je traverse juste une période bien remplie qui ne me laisse que peu de temps pour l'écriture, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté pendant longtemps, et je bloque également sur un passage mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j 'ai pleins d'idées pour la suite, je reprends la fic bientôt. Je vous laisse avec ça pour l'instant._

Elle finit son après-midi dans la bibliothèque, à parcourir les livres sur les moldus qu'elle trouvait intéressants, et surtout pour fuir la foule. Elle en profita aussi pour finir ses devoirs pour être libre le lendemain, heureusement seul Dumbledore et Têtenjoy leur avait donné un demi-parchemin à rendre.

Vers 19 heures, elle se rendit dans la grande salle pour rejoindre ses amis. Comme l'hiver était pour bientôt, ils avaient changé le plafond magique, duquel il tombait désormais des petits flocons d'un blanc immaculés.

Une fois installée, elle se rendit compte qu'un silence pesant entourait la salle, les seuls chuchotements qu'elle distinguait parlaient d'une « chambre des secrets ». Elle décida de briser le silence et s'aventura à demander à Cedrella à côté d'elle :

« - Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Il y a un monstre en liberté

\- Pardon ?!

\- La Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte, enfin quelqu'un l'a ouverte.

\- C'est quoi la chambre des secrets ?

\- Ça a été crée par Salazar Serpentard, il été en désaccord avec les autres fondateurs, il ne voulait pas que les nés moldus puissent avoir accès à Poudlard, il ne les trouvait pas légitimes. Alors il a crée un endroit secret dans Poudlard, que seul son héritier pourrait ouvrir, renfermant un monstre capable de tuer les nés moldu.

\- C'est affreux », dit Isabella, occupée à trouver qui aurait bien pu faire ça…

Cedrella hocha la tête.

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance de plomb, enfin presque personne ne toucha à son assiette aux vues des dernières nouvelles. Isabella était persuadée que le coupable venait de sa maison, en même temps, il était aisé de le deviner.

En sortant de la salle, dans le couloir, elle alla trouver Tom, elle avait quelques questions à lui poser. Elle lui toucha l'épaule pour qu'il se retourne, et, surpris par ce contact, il lui prit le poignet violemment et fit volte face. Ses traits se détendirent légèrement quand il vit son assaillant et il lui lâcha le bras.

« - Tu es un peu à cran on dirait

\- Excuses moi… C'est juste qu'avec tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment..., dit-il, sincère

\- Justement, je voulais te parler de cela. Tu n'aurais pas la moindre idée de qui peut bien être l'héritier de Serpentard ? Questionna-t-elle, suspicieuse

\- Non pourquoi ? Je devrais ? Répondit-il, méfiant

\- Non, c'était juste pour savoir…

\- Ecoutes, je te déconseille fortement de faire une enquête, tu pourrais t'aventurer sur un terrain risqué », lâcha-t-il froidement

Elle hocha la tête, docile, il n'était pas la peine de l'énerver pour l'instant, mais elle était persuadée qu'il en savait plus que ce qu'il ne voulait en dire.

Ils rentrèrent dans leur salle commune et partirent en direction de leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Une fois que sa tête eut touché son oreiller, Isabella sombra dans un profond sommeil dont elle avait bien besoin, il s'était passé autant d'évènements dans cette journée que dans une semaine complète.


	16. Chapter 16

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, elle marqua un temps pour se remémorer tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille : la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, les sélections de Quidditch et la Chambre des Secrets… Oui, elle allait mener sa petite enquête pour en savoir plus. Après tout, en tant que Sang-Pur, elle ne risquait rien, tout du moins, elle l'espérait.

Elle se leva et fila vers la salle de bain, constatant qu'elle était la dernière réveillée, et que tout le monde avait déjà quitté son dortoir.

En arrivant à la Salle Commune, elle était presque vide, mais elle aperçu Cedrella dans un coin.

« - Ben dis donc, t'en a mis du temps, si j'avais su, je t'aurais réveillée

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous parties sans moi ?

\- Je suis là, je t'ai attendue. Bon allez dépêche toi sinon on va arriver trop tard pour déjeuner ! »

Effectivement, quand elles arrivèrent, la Grande Salle était déserte, il n'y avait qu'une dizaine d'élève présent.

Une fois la salle quittée, Isabella se mit en tête de trouver Jédusor, malgré ses mises en garde, elle avait besoin qu'il lui parle de Serpentard, et de cette histoire de Chambre des Secrets.

C'est sans surprises à la bibliothèque qu'elle le trouva. Elle s'approcha de lui sans discrétion mais il était tellement happé par son ouvrage qu'il ne la remarqua même pas.

« - De la magie noire je suppose, lâcha-t-elle, misant sur l'effet de surprise

-Hum hum

\- Comment t'as accès à tous ces livres ? Normalement on ne peut les avoir qu'à partir de la sixième année

\- C'est le professeur Slughorn qui m'autorise à aller dans la réserve, dit-il en posant son livre, bon je sais ce que tu veux me demander, alors sois brève s'il te plaît, que je puisse lire en paix

-Oui. Bon comme tu t'en doutes, j'aimerais que tu me parles de la Chambre des secrets

\- Bien, alors je vais essayer d'être bref. Tout a commencé à l'époque de la fondation de Poudlard. Salazar Serpentard n'était pas en accord avec les autres fondateurs. Il voulait que l'école ne soit réservée qu'aux Sangs-Purs, il avait prédit la décadence que l'entrée des Sangs-de-Bourbe entraînerait. Evidemment, les autres fondateurs ont catégoriquement refusé, donc Serpentard a quitté l'école. Bien sûr, il n'allait pas partir sans s'assurer qu'il y aurait une possibilité que l'école soit débarrassée des nuisibles, alors en souvenir, il laissa derrière lui la Chambre des Secrets, renfermant un monstre capable de tuer les Sangs-de-Bourbe.

\- Mais, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi es-tu tellement obsédé par la pureté du sang, alors que tu es de sang mêlé ? »

Isabella comprit aussitôt son erreur. Était-elle folle de rappeler à ce fou la chose qu'il devait détester le plus au monde ?

A ces mots, elle vit Jédusor pâlir, puis ses traits se déformèrent dans la rage. Rage qu'il ne pouvait évidement pas contrô un fois, lui qui cachait toujours ses émotions derrière un masque d'impassibilité... D'un coup il sortit sa baguette et l'approcha en direction de la gorge d'Isabella. Il avança son visage à quelques centimètres d'elle pour lui parler, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer un mot, elle tenta de le devancer :

« - Tom…Je…Je suis désolée…Je ne voulais pas... »

Mais il était dans une telle colère qu'il ne l'entendait même pas

« - Crois-tu que cela me fasse plaisir ? Crois tu que je ne me hais pas chaque jour d'avoir de l'affreux sang moldu dans les veines ? En plus de cela, je porte le nom du même lâche qui a osé abandonner ma mère, elle l'héritière de Serpentard. Elle aussi me répugne, comme a-t-elle pu se lier à un moldu ?! Je ne suis rien de plus que le bâtard d'un lâche de moldu et d'une traître au sang du grand Salazar Serpentard.

Mais je réglerais bientôt le compte de celui qui a salit le sang de l'unique descendant de l'illustre Salazar, et je ne porterais plus son nom… Et je trouverais le moyen d'être immortel ! »

Dans sa fureur, il avait appuyé sa baguette sur le front d'Isabella et exerçait une pression douloureuse. Ne sachant que faire, elle réagit stupidement comme elle l'aurait fait avait n'importe lequel de ses amis. Mais pouvait-elle le considérer comme un ami ? Là où beaucoup de gens auraient vu un fou furieux, à juste titre, Isabella comprenait. Elle ne cautionnait pas mais elle comprenait. Elle voyait qu'il souffrait et elle savait que si elle ne faisait rien, la haine prendrait encore plus le dessus et il deviendrait vraiment un fou furieux.

Loin de se poser ces questions, instinctivement, elle le prit dans ses bras, constatant la détresse dans laquelle il était.


End file.
